You drown me
by Manayelle
Summary: J'avais pensé qu'avec la mort d'Alice, j'allais pouvoir me rapprocher de Jasper mais je m'étais complètement trompée et je n'allais être qu'une amie pour lui. Comme à chaque fois... Bella est amoureuse de Jasper depuis des mois, mais lui n'avait d'yeux que pour la sulfureuse Alice. Qu'en sera-t-il après le décès de cette dernière ? Jasper acceptera les sentiments de Bella ?


_**Titre :**_ You drown me

_**Auteur : **_Manayelle_**.**_

_**Ranting : **_M

_**Genre : **_Romance.

_**Couple : **_Bella- Jasper

_******Disclaimers :** _Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

**_Note_ : **Bonjour ! Je commence une nouvelle fiction, qui j'espère sera meilleure que la première... _You drown me_ est fortement inspirée de la chanson de **Maroon 5** "_She will be loved_" et de "**Plus belle la vie**" notamment avec la relation de_ Jonas, Anna _et_ Elise_.

Je recherche, également, une correctrice pour m'aider avec mon orthographe désastreux.

En parlant de désastre... Je n'abandonne pas ma première fiction, _Pas si simple que cela,_ qui me tient véritablement à coeur, même si vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier.

Je suis ouverte à toute question et à tout jugement qu'il soit négatif ou positif. Je demande simplement que ce soit constructif et non de mauvaise foi.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture...

* * *

_**Prologue : On en est là ?**_

_PDV Bella_

_Je piétinais devant sa porte en me questionnant encore. Pourquoi étais-je là ? Devant cette porte ? Qu'attendais-je ? La réponse n'était pas si authentique que je l'espérai. Il m'avait certifié que je venais à n'importe quel moment, certes, mais je ne me comprenais pas…_

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Jasper était debout en face de moi. Nous étions devant l'entrée du cimetière.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas te laisser affronter tout ça seul.

Jasper haussa les épaules et enterra ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon. Ses yeux étaient rouges malgré qu'il n'ait versé aucune larme durant l'enterrement. Sa posture était scabreuse. Il avait le dos vouté, la tête penché et on n'avait l'impression que ses jambes ne le tenaient que pour quelques secondes. Pourtant, il tenait encore malgré tous les problèmes qu'il rencontrait. Je ne connaissais pas ce Jasper. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de mon ami. Mais je l'admirais d'autant plus.

- Tu n'aies pas obligée de rester. Je vais bien.

C'était à mon tour d'enfoncer les mains dans mes poches gênée. Je me sentais ridicule de ne pas avoir de réponse. Alors, je commençais à reculer pour partir.

- A bientôt ?

Mon au revoir sonnait plus comme une interrogation. Je me détournais de mon ami et marchait lentement vers le parking.

- Bella…

Alors que je me retournais, il s'avança de quelques pas et continua d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Merci… D'être là…

- De rien. Tu sais pourquoi je fais tout ça…

Jasper encra ses yeux aux miens et hocha mollement la tête. Il semblait mal à l'aise mais essaya d'être lui-même.

- Bella… Je n'ai que…

- Non, arrêtais-je, je sais que tu n'as qu'Alice en tête et je respecte. J'accepte ton choix.

- Je ne peux pas l'oublier. Je ne fais que penser à elle, aux rêves que l'on faisait.

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un sanglot qui paraissait l'étouffer.

- Tu n'as pas à donner d'explication… Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime… Et que… Ne sors pas avec moi par pitié s'il te plait…

C'était à mon tour d'avoir la voix éraillée. Je n'avais qu'une envie : pleurer. Mais je me retenais devant Jasper. Je ne devais pas montrer mes faiblesses à un homme à terre…

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je vis un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas…

Il amorça un pas en avant mais je reculais également.

- A bientôt, peut-être ?

- peut-être, me répondit-il en baissant son regard sur l'herbe qui nous entourait.

Je lui fis un petit signe de la main et me retournais définitivement. Mes larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de mes joues. Un hoquet sortit du silence mais je n'y fis guère attention.

Méchamment, j'avais pensé qu'avec la mort d'Alice, j'allais pouvoir me rapprocher de Jasper mais je m'étais complètement trompée et je n'allais être qu'une amie pour lui. Comme à chaque fois.

* * *

**Avez-vous aimé ?** **Voulez-vous la suite ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Il m'est très important.**

**A bientôt,**

**Manayelle**


End file.
